


[podfic] Let's Dance

by aethel, blackglass, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ballet, Case Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swan Lake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: They're trapped in a ghost ballet. You can't punch ethereal ballerinas. It's not just rude, it's physically impossible. They're going to be stuck there forever and then die, probably.





	[podfic] Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002432) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



 

 **Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  (but it was really a collaborative effort)  
  
**Warnings:** Ghosts, Ballet, Swan Lake, Case Fic

 **Music:[Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake Op. 20, Act IV No. 29, Scene finale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BpzS1m6gc0)** , as performed by the Montreal Symphony Orchestra

 **Length:**  00:19:03  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Lets%20Dance_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

**Author's Note:**

> 800000000 points to blackglass, for trying to read all of Zatanna's spells backwards. 
> 
> r o u F r o f u o y, s s a l g k c a l b.
> 
> u o Y o g, s s a l g k c a l b.


End file.
